User talk:The Lion of Lannister
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Lion of Lannister page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 23:43, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ironborn ironborn is consistently spelled with a lowercase "i": "ironborn". It's only capitalized if its at the beginning of a sentence.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:22, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Book information DO NOT add book information to the core of articles. I have reverted all of your edits to the King's Landing article.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) One of the other Admins already reverted all of your edits to House Greyjoy because it was based on book information: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/House_Greyjoy?diff=138007&oldid=137193 --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Knighthood The entire point of having a subheading "see link to full article on Knighthood" is that this substantial information will go on the Knighthood page, not be repeated and take up space on the Faith of the Seven Page. No, the ritual for becoming a knight goes on the knighthood article.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Fanart DO NOT add fanart of any kind to this wiki, based on the books, no matter the professional quality. You loaded up a fanart image of the House Hoare heraldry. The one exception is you can use basically anything you want (including fanart) on your Userpage, but not in actual articles. And if you don't provide proper citation for images they will be deleted.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:28, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Books vs TV series http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:The_Boy_Who_Cried_Direwolf?diff=138088&oldid=137435 "You should embrace the books more. I'm pretty sure people would like to know everything they can about it. Lighten up." ...First, this is a wiki for the TV show, spoiler-free, BUT with an eye towards informing TV-first viewers about book information....which leads to the second point: we HAVE "in the books" sections for every article. You were adding book information into the main body of articles, which is not permissible. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:03, May 26, 2014 (UTC)